Smoking in the Dark
by Pricelesspistola
Summary: Boone is a broken man. The death of his wife and trying to begin a new life otuside of Novac is a struggle. Can the Courier help him find stable ground? F!Courier x Boone. M for sexytime.
1. Chapter 1

_Let me know what you think! If people like this I will definitely continue!_

The door closed softly. The light thud of bootheels hitting the concrete floor grew closer. Claire opened her eyes, she was facing the wall but had a clear picture of the one approaching her. A weight beside her, he had sat down and began taking off his laced boots. Her heart quickened. He made short work of the footwear and was under the blanket now, his body pressed just barely against hers, his hot breathe lightly brushing against the back of her neck.

"Are you awake?" He whispered. Claire nodded. Without another word he brought his hand around to her front, running underneath her light tank top and against her firm stomach. His lips pressed against her neck, needing and passionately aggressive. Claire shifted, tilting her head back a little and pushing herself closer to his muscled body.

Boone had been doing this for some time now, a few weeks by Claire's count. Not that she really kept track of the days anymore. She couldn't exactly tell why, but she wasn't stupid. He missed his wife. He missed her so badly that he would come into Claire's room at night and relieve the stress that had been building up inside him since the day Carla had been taken.

"Boone..." She moaned quietly. He slid his index finger in her mouth, and she sucked it lightly, grazing her teeth along at as it slid from her mouth. She could feel his erection now, when he first started doing this he would almost try and hide it, now he made no attempt to conceal the fact he was swollen and horny for the young courier.

He was quiet about what he was doing, he rolled Claire onto her back and loosened and removed his pants, pulled off his shirt and afterwards and placed them both neatly on the ground beside the bed. While Boone undressed Claire admired his body, the muscles on his arms, the tone in his back, she almost started giggling when she thought about how he wasn't going to take the beret off. Boone positioned himself on top of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck where he went back to licking and sucking, to this Claire actually attributed it to him wanting to make her feel pleasured. His fingers toyed with the front of her panties, she bucked her hips slightly against his touch.

Her hands wandered down the front of his body, he writhed away when she attempted to slide her hand in to the band of his briefs. Claire knew that Boone rarely expected to be touched by her in such a way, and often refused when she did try. It was a bold move with each attempt, but Claire also didn't want to risk her companion becoming cross with her.

"Are you ready?" He murmered into her ear, his voice was low and husky, and Claire could feel the sweat beading on the side of his face. She nodded and bit her bottom lip as Boone slid her panties off, he pressed one hand underneath her against the small of her back for support. The other hand slid behind her head, his fingers tangled in her light brown hair.

Boone eased into her, even when he had come to her room the first night, Claire was a virgin, she wasn't sure if he knew but the initial pain of his thick manhood was searing. At first. She inhaled quickly, a quick hiss coming from between her teeth, he was big and it was still a little bit of a tight squeeze. She heard him exhale with relief, his muscles loosened for a moment before he began to thrust against her body, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her petite body, his quiet grunts and moans in her ear added to her excitement, making Claire clutch the sheet of the matress with one free hand, the other pressed hard against his back, her hips moving in time with his.

Claire moaned his named, pulling her fingers down his back, just hard enough to leave pink nail marks in his flesh. It was obvious he could barely feel it, if at all, because he continued pumping into her, harder and faster now than when he began. Claire still had no idea what really turned Boone on, but murmuring his name almost always illicited a moan, if not in pleasure then at least in acknowledgement.

She was getting close to climax, and could tell he was too, sweat was building on his forehead, he gripped her tightly, he forced himself as deep as he could into her and let out a sigh of pelasure. Claire cried out and arched her back, feeling the warmth of his cum spilling into her. He laid on her for a moment, his body heaving with heavy, satisfied breaths. Claire traced soft, imaginary circles on his shoulder, this seemed to be something Boone enjoyed the feeling of after he had his way with her.

Boone rolled off of her and immediately pulled his briefs back on. He was always so quiet after he finished, but he had a ritual. Pull out a cigarette and sit almost naked on the bed next to her, smoking in the dark. The bright red ash intensley glowing before fading to a dull grey in the darkness.

Claire couldn't help but think of the first time he came to her bed. He was so careful about it. He started by crawling into the bed and simply sleeping next to her, until one night when he came while she was still awake and without a word kissed her deeply. How could she resist mister tall-dark-and-handsome? He asked no questions, there was no romance.

"Do you love me?" Claire asked abruptly, her cheeks flushing. He didn't answer for a moment, instead he took a long drag of his cigarette. "I don't know." He answered, a silvery cloud of smoke accenting his words. "I don't think I can let this keep happening..." She began, looking away from him and towards the matress. "...Not if it's because you just need to get your rocks off, anways. I enjoy it, but it always leaves me feeling..strange." More silence. She looked up and watched as he smoked the rest of his cigarette, the smell of the tobacco stinging her nostrils. His silence annoyed her, so Claire sighed heavily and lay on her stomach, tired from the sex. She felt Boone lay beside her, an arm slung around her, his body pressed against her now in a more comfortable position, one for sleeping instead of playing. "Don't worry about that stuff. Talk to me about that after all this shit is over with , the NCR and those fucking scumbags in the Legion and I'll answer you then." He said, his face gingerly pressed against the back of her head. "For now just enjoy it."

Claire sighed again and rested against him and closed her eyes. He was right. Now wasn't the time. She would let Boone have her until it was all over, when there was no stress to complete the bitchwork for every Tom, Dick and Harry that had a problem. For now, she would just enjoy it, like he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was grey today, threatening a rain that would never come. Claire sipped from the near empty cola bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The quarry beneath them was vast and unforgivng. She and Boone had picked off at least four Deathclaws, but she knew the Alpha male and mother Deathclaw were around somewhere. Rex lay at her feet, he was anxious to run down the cliff side and charge at the massive creatures but was instructed otherwise.

"I think I see it." She said, perking up and peering into the valley. Boone raised his gun.

"I've got him in my sights, it's the male for sure." He said, looking through the scop of his rifle.

Claire wiggled forward a bit. Her half borken hunting rifle was going to be a pain in the ass to use. She perched on the edge of a tall rock and aimed herself.

"On the count of three, Boone." She instructed.

"One" Boone cocked his gun.

"Two." Claire put a little pressure on the trigger and leaned into the gun.

"Thr-" She was interupted but a thundering cracked, the dry rock she had been sitting on crumbled like a dropped porcelin figure. She tumbled down, five feet, ten feet, fifteen feet from where she had been sitting. Rex began barking and whining, Boone was up like a shot and peered down to her from safe ground.

"Are you alright?" He called down.

Claire shook her head, her ankle was hurt badly. The attention to her ankle was broken as soon as she noticed a lumbering figure rushing to the ledge she was on at alarming speeds.

"Shit, shit, my gun!" She called up to Boone, her rifle was on the ledge between her and where Boone and Rex were, and the Deathclaw was sparing no time now that it had her in its sights. Claire shrunk against the wall as the Deathclaw took a brutal swipe at her, the razor sharp tips of it's nails just barely missing. Claire cried out in terror, pressing her back against the wall and wishing she could just fall into it.

A crack rippled across the air, Claire could hear the bullet whip past her face and hit dead center between the Deathclaw's eyes. It reeled back, and another shot was fired, hitting just above the other. The tremendous beast stubmled and fell on its back, writhing and hissing in intense pain, it was dying. Claire looked up, Boone had lowered his gun, his nostrils flared and his lips were pursed. He was definitely pissed off.

"My doctor's bag, toss it down!" She called, Boone did as instructed, the bag landing with a light thud next to her. Claire had plenty of medical experience. Her father had been a doctor in the NCR, her mother had been a nurse, she knew plenty about patching up wounds, and figured her leg was simply twisted from the fall. Using a stimpak and taking a small dose of Med-X, Claire picked up the bag and looked up, it was a but of a climb but nothing she couldn't manage.

Nearing the top, Boone reached down and grabbed her forearms, hoisting Claire back onto the original ledge, he was still tense.

"Thanks, Boone, you're good at looking out for me..." She said, embarassed.

"Be more careful next time." He spat, turning and heading towards the quarry's sloped entrance. His words stung, and Claire waited a moment before patting her leg and callign Rex to follow behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a note: English is not my first language, so please excuse my grammatical errors or some smaller spelling mistakes. Thanks for all the faves, I really appreciate it!_

The fire flickered weakly in the vast desert. It was hot tonight, sometimes a cool breeze would float down from the mountains and send a welcome chill through Claire. They hadn't talked much throughout the day, Boone had been moody for most of the evening and now sat on his bedroll, staring into the fire. Or he must have been, Claire could only see the reflection of the flames in his glasses.

"Look, about today, that could have happened at any time. What's most important is I didn't get killed, right?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"And if you had?" He said, cocking his head so he was looking directly at her. She could tell he was tense, but something different than angry.

"I don't know, Boone, then I guess the NCR would have to get some other girl to do their bitch work, and I guess Benny would go on about his business, maybe shoot some other innocent person in the head." Claire furrowed her brow, she didn't see why this was such a big deal. Just thinking Benny's name irritated her, they were only a few more days from Vegas, but the anticipation of seeing the look on Benny's face was calling her. He hadn't been there during their first arrival, but she knew he would be at The Tops soon enough.

"That's not what I mean." Boone shook his head and looked away, his jaw clenched.

"What the fuck are you talking about, if we're going to travel together you're going to have to level with me." Her fists were clenched, Boone sighed and looked back at her.

"Because the only reason I'm travelling with you is because I'd kill myself otherwise."

His words sent an icy cold shiver straight up her spine.

"Why would you do that? You got your revenge on Carla's behalf, why wouldn't you just go your own way?" Claire asked. She felt bad about how brashly she reacted now.

"My wife is dead, my companion would be dead, I'd be stuck with Rex and then what else? I'd have no purpose in this bullshit desert. When I travel with you, at least I can still feel like I'm doing something other than standing in the gaping jaw of a big fucking dinosaur." He laid back on the bedroll, hands behind his head. "I'd have nothing." He added.

Claire moved towards him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Boone, you're a good man. I don't know what it is you're hiding for me, I don't know when you'll let me in, if you ever do, but one thing I know for sure is that you're capable of more than you think." Claire had a good way with words, she was always described as charasmatic and a woman who always knew just what to say, but now one thing in particular echoed in the back of her mind: _'Wow, how fucked up is this guy.'_

Without another word he pulled her down and kissed her on the lips, something that was extremely rare for him, even when he was being exceptionally passionate. Claire leaned into his kiss, placing her hand in his, gripping it tightly.

Maybe he had forgotten their talk, that she wasn't sure if this was right. She wasn't even sure if he knew why he would do this. Why he would fuck her whenever he felt like it and then show nothing else that resembled affection. There was nothing sweet or soft about it when they had sex, it was primal, it was rough and fueled by pure sexual desire. When Boone wanted it, Claire willingly gave it to him.

Boone positioned Claire so she straddled his hips, he unbuckled his pants while Claire pulled off the cut-off shorts she wore. He wasted no time in pushing her panties to the side and lowered her down onto his length, his hands pressing down on her hips.

Claire bit her lip leaned in towards him, gasping at the feeling of him entering her. She rocked up and down while he bucked his hips against her, his thrusts were slow but strong.

"The feels amazing..." She breathed, biting at his earlobe. Boone's hands moved up her shirt and over herbody, he squeezed her breasts roughly, slipping his fingers into her bra and running his thumb across her nipples. He grunted and thrust harder, their hips moving in time with one another.

Boone manuvered so he was on top, Claire's back pressed against the bedroll. Her positioned himself so he lay hard against her body, quickening his movements, his breath becoming short. One of his hands travelled down her abdomen and toyed with her while he continued to push himself in and out, making Claire cry out for him once more. Boone tensed and with a relieved sigh he came. Wrapping his arms tightly around Claire'a body, he held himself close until his orgasm was finished, afterward he tiredly pulled out and rolled onto his back, once again beginning his after sex ritual of a cigarette followed by a long silence.

Claire didn't bother with words this time, there was no point in running with circles. Her skin glistened with sweat, the workout next to the fire gave a whole new meaning to "hot, passionate sex". She would let him take his time to work out his problems, but knew an answer wasn't going to be any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's heart was pounding in her chest. The Tops seemed to go on forever, the bright lights lighting up the area. Benny was here, she had gotten a tip and now she was going to give him what he deserved.

"When we get in, wait in the casino. Just play it cool." She said to Boone. He nodded and they went in.

"Hey, hey, babydoll welcome to the tops!" The Chairman was handsome, probably one of the most well-groomed men she had ever seen. Sleek hair, a clean suit, a nice smile. She nodded towards him and started towards the main room.

"Whooooah there, pussycat, I'm going to need your weapons." He said half-smiling and stepping in front of her. Two men joined his side, Claire smiled complacently.

"Of course, I understand. I can pick them up on the way out, yeah?" She asked, handing the men what she was carrying, save for a pair of brass knucles, which she covertly slipped out of sight.

"Most definitely, safe and sound here, you just make sure you have a good time." The Chairman winked, Claire and Boone moved into the casino, Rex trailing happily behind them. The sound of people laughing and talking filled the air, gamblers sat around card tables, casino staff worked the room, but none of this caught Claire's attention. She was practically tranced, she walked forward steadily, her eyes darting around the room a mile a minute.

Then she saw him.

Standing at the far end of the room, that tacky checkered suit, that big, fake smile that would put the Chairman at the front to shame, there was no mistaking Benny from the people around him. Claire stopped, her companion stopping behind her.

"That the guy?" Boone asked, catching on to where she was looking.

"Most definitely. I want you and Rex to stay here. This is something for me." She didn't look at him, her words were there but her mind was a million miles away.

"I'll sit tight. We'll be ready if you need help." He said.

Claire walked away, making a beeline towards Benny and his crew. Boone watched as her walk became a saunter, how she began to make an effort to have her hips swing just the right way, the way relaxed and looked like a woman who wasn't walking, but instead floated across the room to the man who had shot her.

Standing so far away he couldn't hear a word she was saying. Benny's face contorted in horror upon seeing her, but Claire began flipping her hair, running her hand down his tie, really selling herself to him so his frightened stare turned into a frisky, mischevious grin. The two were standing close. Claire was whispering something to her and Benny was returning the favour. The two bantered, it made Boone uncomfortable. Then, Claire grabbed the end of Benny's tie and pulled him away, the two dissapeared into an elevator. The waiting game would begin: Boone looked down at Rex who was panting happily beside him and sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, Benny, it could have been any courier..." Claire said, sweet-talking Benny as he sat on the bed, taking off his suit jacket.

"Well you know, baby, no hard feelings right?" Benny grinned and pulled Claire down on top of himself. "There is, however, plenty else that's hard in here." His voice was playful and low. Claire smiled.

"Oh Benny, you're a poet, trying to butter me up with words like that..." She traced a finger down his abdomen and along his pantline. "But you do realize I'm going to turn your face into much, correct?" Benny's eyes widened, his gun was in his suit jacket, which he had tossed across the room after taking it off, and now Claire had him pinned, her fist coming down hard into his face, the loud snap of cartelidge in his nose getting obliterated by the knuckles she wore. He cried out in agony, grabbing at his face and rolling off the bed towards his jacket.

"You little bitch!" He screamed. "I should have made sure you were dead you fucking whore!" He blindly crawled across the floor to try and reach his gun, one hand over his broken nose which poured blood like a faucet. Claire pounced at the ugly coat and whipped out the gun, bringing a swift kick across his face and rolling Benny onto his back.

"Poor, poor Benny." She sneered. "You shot me in the face and hadn't even bothered to romance me one bit first, poor form. Poor, poor form." A smile crossed her face as she pressed a pillow over Benny's face to silence the gun shot, pressing the tip of the gun against the pillow so it rest between his eyes.

"Here, sweetheart, let me show you how this is done."


	5. Chapter 5

"So did you sleep with him?"

Claire's glance snapped up to Boone. He hadn't said a word to her since she came down from Benny's suit at The Tops. They were spending the night at the NCR Embassy and presently sat across from one another in a guest room.

"What? My God, no...what?" Claire was disgusted by the thought. Boone's face was straight, unforgiving. "You couldn't actually think that!" A harsh flush raised in her cheeks.

"You got him pretty worked up it looked like. I was just wondering." Boone looked away, his jaw clenched. Claire brushed some of the caramel hair away from her tired green eyes .

"Well then, since we're on the subject of private lives, how about you let me know some more about Bitter Springs? Manny told me you were there, you know." She scratched Rex under the chin, he closed his eyes and panted, making it look as if he was smiling.

"We won. The end." Boone grumbled.

"I heard it was a massacre." She said matter-of-factly.

"It was a miscommunication. I don't like to think about it. It...keeps me up at night." He continued to focus his glance on a spot on the floor, he hated talking about Bitter Springs more than he hated talking about Carla, both things made his stomach turns and twist into knots. Boone couldn't even wrap his head around why he had found Claire so sexually attractive. It felt wrong but at the same time he felt like it was the only thing that kept him remotely human. He could wander aimlessly until some means of fate took his life and wouldn't know the fucking difference, his wife was dead, he wasn't on good terms with a man he called friend and helping Claire in the Mojave had been the only thing that had given him a reason to live since the day she came to Novac, pleasantly asking if there was anything she could do to help out.

"Maybe we should go there, you should confront your feelings." Claire suggested, shrugging.

"Absolutely not. I don't think it'll help at all." Boone retorted.

"Boone, you can't run away from what happened. You were a soldier, maybe you made some mistakes but if you just ignore it the weight on your shoulders is going to get heavier and heavier. Please, I don't even mind." Claire pleaded, leaning forward on her bed.

"Fine." Boone rolled over onto his bed, his back to Claire.

"Good." Claire began, tucking herself in and coaxing Rex up on the bed to sleep at her feet. "Because we were going to Bitter Springs to meet the troops anyway." And with that, she shut off the lamp on the desk beside her bed, falling asleep without the nightmares of gunshots and graves that had been plaguing her since that fateful night outside of Goodsprings.

"How do you feel?"

They were standing on Coyote Ridge, which as Boone had told Claire, was where he had been stationed during the Bittersprings massacre.

"Not good. I killed a lot of people, most of them women and children. Some of them sick, some of them elderly. I realize now that I was doing what I was told, not what was right." He looked over the expanse of the wasteland, he could see the flicker of small fires in the distance, and the stars reflecting in the water a ways away.

"You shouldn't constantly beat yourself up for that, Boone. Things...things happen. Not always the way we want." Claire sat on a rock beside where he stood, Rex had already curled up tiredly at her feet.

"And now I have to live with the fact that I'm a murderer. So many innocent people died because I didn't have enough of a spine to stand up for what was right, I killed the people of Bittersprings, I killed my wife and now I have to live with the-"

"God dammit Boone, enough!" Claire stood from the rock, her fists balled. "Enough with your self-pity. I can sympathize with you, I really can, but Vegas, and the whole world for that matter is a mess. Everyone is a victim, and at that rate just about everyone else is a murderer! You acted in the moment with Carla, you didn't want her to live the life of a slave, and you were following your orders in Bittersprings but for fucks sakes, there's so much more to life!" Her cheeks were a bright red, she felt she was being cruel but felt an intervention was long overdue.

Boone clenched his jaw, he stood rigid, the two of them not a foot away from one another. the air was heavy with tension, and even Rex had flattened his ears.

"You can sympathize with me, can you?" He asked finally.

"Yes." Claire said flatly.

"I'd really like for you to enlighten me, maybe let me know how the great and powerful Claire, hellbent on saving this wasteland has kept her strength in a world that's cheated her the same way it's cheated me."

Claire rubbed her palms against her eyes, what a mess, she couldn't even find the reason she had said anything. "Boone, you obviously loved Carla more than anything, and you lost your child. I know you feel alone and lost, like you've lost your purpose, but do you think that's what Carla would want? Can you honestly tell me she'd want you to live out the remainder of your life without any purpose? Any reason to go on? Because if she loved you as much as you loved her, which I'm sure she did, I know she wouldn't want that. She's want you to be happy." She had eased herself back to sitting on the rock and sighed. Another few moments of silence.

"You're right. I'm being selfish. I guess I just have trouble dealing with it." Boone had sat down now as well, across from Claire and poked their small fire with a branch to liven the coals.

"I once knew someone named Kelly." Claire began. "She was my best friend. Her father and mine had been doctors together, so our families travelled with one another. She even came to the Mojave with me, we were going to work as couriers, rent out some shack, just make a life for ourselves, you know?" Boone looked at her, listening intently.

"I joined her on a delivery once. We were delivering a birthday gift, a teddy bear if I remember correctly. Anyways, on our way a group of raiders had jumped us, there was six of them and two of us. Kelly was grabbed, and so was I. By some stroke of luck I managed to get away from the two holding me, Kelly screamed for me to help her but in the moment of fear I ran for my life. Three of them chased after me, but not for long, I hid until I thought they were gone. I had even managed to get to a group of rocks that concealed me pretty well. When I had finally come out and looked over to where we had been attacked, there was blood everywhere. I abandonned my best friend, and she died because of it." Claire's face was stoic, the lines under her eyes indicating the journey was taking a toll on her.

"Do you blame yourself?" Boone asked.

"In a way. I could have helped her, but I probably would have gotten killed as well." She sighed.

"So how did you deal with it?" Booned had crouched forward on his bedroll, arms wrapped around his knees. Claire's stony face was interupted with a grin.

"Shit happens."

Boone tried to understand how she could get over the death of her friend so easily, he couldn't stop thinking about Carla or Bittersprings, and it was getting late.

"Do you mind if we stay here tonight? I have a lot to think about." He asked. Claire nodded, and laid on her bedroll, falling asleep quickly. Boone did not sleep at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire had been sleeping so peacefully, she had been deep in her slumber when she awoke to Boone shaking her with one hand.

"Claire, we have three Legion parties coming our way." He warned, looking through his scope.

She sat upright and grabbed her own scoped rifle, pointing it in the direction Boone was looking. There was indeed a raiding party.

"I only see one..." She said.

"That's because they split. The other two are going to flank Bitter Springs." He said, still pointing his gun. "I think...I think this is the real reason we're here. I was meant to be here for this."

Claire looked at him silently for a moment, trying to grasp what he was really meaning to say. Her eyes widened.

"Boone, we have to tell someone!" She cried, rolling up her items and slining her gun over her shoulder.

"You go up and warn the refugees, tell them to hide. Tell the troopers to be ready, I'll hold off who I can." Claire nodded and ran towards the camp, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Legionnaires who had already penetrated the perimeter. NCR troopers were firing off rounds. Claire swung her gun into an aiming position and fired off eight rounds, effortlessly taking down the intruders. She loaded her rifle and took aim again, this time with much less luck. They had scattered greatly and were attempting to make short work of the refugee camp. She heard Boone firing his rifle and looked to see him walking backwards toward her, taking down Legionnaires as he went.

"Can't run from me!" He boasted, lowering his gun and turning to her.

"Okay that's one, I'm not sure how many you killed but we have to make sure these pieces of shit are all dead." He ordered.

"Right." Claire said, and they grouped together, making their way through the refugee camp looking for any stray Legion members, their guns in position at all times.

"Spotted." Boone said, crouching into position. Claire whirled around, looking for who he had seen, but saw nothing. She heard the crack of a gun, followed directly of another. The second was Boone's. A bullet embedded itself in his thigh, sending Boone to the ground with a cry of agony. Claire turned and saw a dead Legionnaire where Boone had just shot, then turning her attention immediately to her downed team mate.

"Boone!" She cried, fumbling through her pockets for a stimpak. He had passed out, Claire wasn't sure if it was from blood loss or shock of being shot, regardless she felt her face grow hot and tears pull up into her eyes. She wrapped fumbling fingers around a stimpak and jammed it into Boone's leg above the wound, working quickly to remove the bullet before it could heal over. The stimpak started working almost immediately, her hands were shaking and her eyes were clouded with tears.

"Please, Boone, please don't die..." She sobbed softly, throwing the spent bullet aside and pulled at his shirt helplessly. Rex stood behind her, whimpering with his tail between his legs. An NCR medic and three soldiers placed him on a stretcher, and lead Claire to the tent where he would rest.

Boone wasn't sure how long he had been out. He opened his eyes, at first his vision was hazy and took a moment to adjust to the canvas tent. Claire slept across from him, but her sleep looked light and troubled.

"Alive after all. Figures." He sighed.

"Boone?" Claire opened her eyes. Boone grunted to show he was awake. She practically flew across the room, throwing her arms around his chest. "Thank God you're alive! I thought you were going to die for sure!" She had tears running down her cheeks again, if she had lost another friend, Claire wasn't sure how she would cope.

Boone closed his eyes, Claire was so warm, and it felt good to have someone care about yoru well-being. "You know, I thought I was going to die. That is to say...I thought I was supposed to die." Claire looked at him, confused.

"I figured that maybe this was going to be it. I killed all those people here, and now I was going to die here. Guess I was wrong." He looked up at the tent ceiling again.

Claire wanted to shake him, she wanted to slap him across the face and curse him up and down, hadn't he even been listening to what she had said before? Instead, she decided to just be happy Boone was alive.

"Well you didn't die, Boone. You didn't get killed but the score is settled with Bitter Springs now. You have have killed here before, but just now you saved the entire camp. I think you've redeemed yourself." She smiled warmly and touched his cheek. He needed a shave, a dark blond stubble outlined his strong jaw.

"You're right, I just don't think I'll ever forget what happened. Here, or with Carla."

There was a moment of silence before Claire brushed the back of her hand across Boone's forehead. She had to smile at his beret. That fucking beret that never came off.

"I wish I could take away your hurt." She whispered, softly kissing him on the lips. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Claire, pulling her body against his. Claire was surprised, this was the longest he had ever kept his mouth on hers, as if there was some unwritten rule that he could do what he wanted with her except kissing her. Now he held her tight, and their tongues danced back and forth. His hands travelled down her backand over the curves of her body, giving her ass a tight squeeze. She gasped a little into his mouth, her hands working down the front of his muscled chest and undoing his belt buckle.

Boone rolled over so he lay on top of Claire, she had forced his pants down below his waist, and now he returned the favour by pulling off her shorts. He wasted no time in entering her, and Claire could feel him shiver slightly at the tightness wrapped around him as Boone buried his face in the crook of her neck. She bit at her bottom lip and whimpered feeling his length, pressing against his back and moving her hips with his.

"Please Boone.." She moaned quietly into his ear, her breaths short and rapid. Boone made no attempt to silence her but couldn't help but feel conflicted. It wasn't that he didn't care about the courier, but he felt something similar to betryal when he would have sex with her. Like he was betraying his vows to Carla.

"Do you really think she'd want you to be alone?"

Claire's words echoed in his head. Boone shook them off and continued thrusting, he was getting so close, so was Claire judging by the desperate way she clutched his shirt and cried out for him, albeit silently so they would no be heard outside the tent. With a few hard thrusts he came inside her, his body becoming rigid before he lay panting on top of her.

Funny, he was feeling much better now, and there wasn't any stiffness in his injured leg.

He rolled off and snatched his smokes from a pocket in his pants. Boone sat up, back to Claire as she pulled off her top so she was in only her panties and washed out white tank that she slept in when they had an actual bed available. He could tell she was going to retire to the bed across from him.

"May as well just sleep on this on tonight." Boone said, taking a puff of the cigarette. Claire stared at him. Just when she had thought she had figured him out he would do this. it frustrated her, but not enough to bring it up. With a shrug she lay back and closed her eyes. Maybe what she had said had gotten through to him after all.


	7. Chapter 7

The Las Vegas Strip looked beautiful at night, the bright lights against the dark sky washed out the stars but dazzled regardless, laughter and the sound of enjoyment filled the evening air; something that was rare in the Mojave wasteland. Claire had decided to entertain the idea of not being the errand girl for anyone, at least for the week, and was walking along the strip, Rex and Boone trailing behind her, Boone slower than the dog. Claire had stopped, and turned to Boone, something had clicked in her mind.

"I never thought of it, but...are you okay here?" She began. She had remembered how Boone had said he had met Carla at the Strip. "Because if you aren't we can check out of The Tops and stay somewhere else, maybe Freeside, I don't mind." She had claimed the Presidential suite as her own, convincing the new chairman at the casino that Benny had left it to her the night before he had gotten attacked viciously in his own room. Oh how horrifying the whole situation had been!

The chairman ate it all up, asking no questions.

"I'll be fine. I think I just need to spend some time alone." He muttered. Boone was feeling foul, Claire could tell.

"Well, alright then, you go do your thing, I'll go do mine." She unhinged an extra key from her key chain and handed it to him, then with a smile patted her leg to beckon Rex and began down the strip on her own.

Truthfully, there wasn't much to see in the Strip other than casinos. A few tacky gifts being sold, girls dancing, it didn't really catch Claire's eye. She wound up gambling some of the Legion and NCR money she had come across in her travels. Luck was never really on her side.

"C'mon, boy." Claire smiled, patting Rex on the head as they left Gomorrah, no richer than when they had entered. It was late, and Claire was getting tired, she yawned as she passed through the first set of gates and turned into the Tops. The casino was still lively, not that it would bother her in her spacious sweet. The thought made her smile.

When she entered the room, the smell of booze was present. Claire wrinkled her brow, Boone was hunched over the bar, head hanging over and empty glass, sitting next to an empty bottle. With a sigh Claire approached him.

"Let's go, big guy, time for you to get some rest." She threw his arm over her shoulder and with a grunt hoisted him to his feet. His head rolled to the side.

"I just miss her so much." He groaned. Claire felt a little pained inside hearing that. She wasn't surprised, but it hurt.

"I know you do, Boone." She cooed, laying him on the large bed. He spread out, taking up almost the entire mattress.

"At least I have you around." He slurred, one arm hanging off the bed.

"Yeah, must be nice to have something to stick your dick in once in a while." Claire spat, laying the limp arm across his chest. At least he had her around, what bullshit.

"I mean it." He said, sounding more sincere. Claire shook her head and turned around, peeling off the pants and shirt she was wearing, now standing in her bra and panties. Boone grabbed her forearm, with a startled look Claire turned around.

"You saved my life, you've let me travel with you for a few months now. You even helped me feel better about Bitter Springs, and Carla. Don't think I don't appreciate that." His tone was serious, and Claire could almost swear he had sobered up just to say that.

"Boone..." She sat down on the bed, he was still holding onto her arm, so she placed her hand on top of his. "You had too much to drink tonight, it's time to get some sleep." She offered him a bottle of water. He pushed it away.

"I don't want sleep." He said, sitting up. He swerved a little, still drunk. "I want you." His lips danced against her cheek as he said that, his forehead pressed against her in attempt to stay sitting up.

Claire sat still while he kissed along her neck, letting go of her arm he grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed, rolling and kneading it with his hand. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do, the smell of whisky was powerful on his breath, it made her skin feel hot. When Boone brought his lips to hers Claire kissed back anyways. He pushed aggressively against her, knocking her to her back before he climbed on .

"You want me to fuck you?" He purred in Claire's ear, his fingers toying with the fabric of her panties. Claire let out a small cry of anticipation, she had never heard him talk like that, but she liked it.

"Boone, I don't know if we should...I don't know if we should if you've had so much to drink..." She said, trying to keep a hold of herself.

"That's not what I asked, it was a yes or no question, you read me?" He smirked, rubbing the fabric harder now, driving Claire crazy.

"Yes.." She reluctantly answered.

"What do you say?" He teased, lips against her ear, Claire could feel his hot whisky breath.

"Please..." Her voice cracked, she felt weak underneath him. Claire could feel his erection pressing hard against her. Boone sat back and pulled off his shirt, followed by the rest of his clothes. Light blonde hair trailed down his stomach to his genitals, dark hair surrounding his hard member.

"Suck it." He ordered. Claire got off the bed and onto her knees, licking the tip of his thick manhood, salty precum hitting her lips. She had never done this for him before, or anyone for that matter. He moaned feeling her tongue stroking his shaft.

"Feels so good..." He murmured, thrusting his hips in time with her head bobbing up and down.

Claire couldn't take all Boone had in her mouth, she moaned against his flesh and sucked eagerly on what she could, he seemed to enjoy it before he pulled her away and pushed her back on the bed with unexpected force. It happened so quickly that before she even knew it Boone was on top of her, totally naked and holding his cock in his hand, sliding it inside her. She gasped and buried her head in the crook of his neck, not bothering to stifle her cries of pleasure as he began pumping against her, grunting and moaning ever so often. Boone grasped her ass with one hand, pounding hard against Claire, the other hand cupped the side of her face. He kissed the side of her mouth, tongue snaking into the corner sloppily. Claire wasn't sure if it was the booze or the passion causing it.

"Oh Claire, I love you, I love you so much." He moaned against her, grazing his teeth on the side of her neck. Now she was sure that was the booze.

"I love you too.." she moaned back, wrapping her legs around his waist. His thrust were usually quick and even, like clockwork, ,now they were more scattered and forceful, it was a change Claire welcomed. She ignored his outburst of emotion and clutched the bed with one hand, her other hand on his back. He was doing everything just the right way, making Claire come so close to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum..." Boone panted, planting his hands on either side of Claire so that he was in a pushup position over her. His thrusts shortened before Claire felt him tense up, moaning as he released. She felt her own body tighten, closing her eyes and letting her orgasm flow through her body.

He collapsed beside her, his chest slick with sweat, his eyes closed. Claire handed the bottle of water to him again.

"Drink this, you're going to need some hydration." He nodded, at a loss for words and chugged the whole bottle. He placed the bottle on the bedside table and pulled Claire over to him, rolling on his side and throwing an arm over him. Claire stared at the wall, she could feel his chest rising and falling, he was passed out for sure. Had he really meant it when he said he loved her? She wasn't sure. Drunk talk couldn't be trusted, but sometimes people said things they otherwise couldn't sober. Just thinking about it made her tired. She placed her hand in his and closed her eyes, the steady sound of Boone's breathing lulling her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I never meant to want her the way I do.

When Claire approached me in Novac she almost got her teeth knocked out. Snuck up behind me and caught me by surprise, but in the end she was the one person I put my trust into to find who sold Carla to the Legion. And she found that person. I got my revenge. Although I had peace of mind knowing Carla was brought to justice, there's just so much more this broken soul has been through, I don't know if it'll ever really be fixed.

We've been travelling with one another for a few months now, spending long, cool nights by the fireside in the desert to bunking on shitty old mattresses in abandoned houses when we would come across them. She tells me about her family, about how smart her parents were back home and how she just wants all this business to be over so she can settle down. She tells me how she didn't mean to get tangled up with the NCR but won't quit, that she made a commitment and now she has to see it through. I admire her dedication.

Maybe it was the way she looked, she had a smile that reminded me of Carla's, that smile that took me away to a better time. Before the NCR, before the war even, but it wasn't just that, it was the ways she wasn't like Carla. The way she tries so hard to help everyone, how she wants to make this wasteland a better place. Makes me think that bullet to the head might have knocked something loose. Not that it made her stupid; she may not be the best with weapons I'll be damned if she isn't as sharp as a tack, always figuring shit out that I would never even think of. I've seen her go into medical tents and patch up every person inside before the doctor could even check them out. She's so good and it makes me want to be good. I just hope that good man is still somewhere inside.

She loves me. I know because she asked me if I loved her, she scared to say it because she knows that I don't know how to answer that. It's not that I don't want to, because I know I love her. I love the way her hair falls when it's not tied up in a messy ponytail, the way she crinkles her eyebrows when she's concentrating, the way she can talk her way into or our of anything, I love how she moves, and I love how she looks at me with those intense green eyes when we're in bed and she's all mine.

That's another. Maybe I made a mistake fucking her. I guess loneliness took it's toll on me, or maybe I just subliminally wanted her that badly. It had started about a month after leaving Novac, I would just climb into bed next to her and fall asleep, something about it was therapeutic. Sleeping next to Claire did something good for her too, at first she would toss and turn and cry out in her sleep. I would catch her sitting up in her bed as if she had been having a terrible nightmare, like she was having a panic attack. When I started lying beside her she would sleep peacefully, I started thinking she felt safer that way.

I'm not sure why I did it but one night I got into bed with her again. Except this time it was different. I could feel her mostly bare skin through my shirt, so soft and warm that I just had to run my hands down it. She looked over her shoulder at me and I just went with it from there. She didn't seem to mind, and so it just kept happening. The night she asked me if I loved her I wanted to say yes, but something didn't feel right yet. I could tell that I hurt her, she didn't have to say it but just by looking in her eyes I knew she was angry. She thought I was using her. I'm not.

Now I'm in the Lucky 38, and even though this suite is the nicest place I've ever stayed, she's out there, wandering around. Maybe with someone else. Someone who's mind isn't so fucking shattered. Claire was right to tell me Bitter Springs and Carla need to help me become a better person, I loved Carla, she was my entire world. Because of that I know she'd want me to feel better, she sure as shit wouldn't want me to kill myself. I was a fool to even let that run through my head. I'm wishing Claire were here now, I wish I could have her body against mine, I wish I could hear her crying my name to let me know I was driving her crazy. I want to have her fall asleep in my arms again, so when she wakes up I'll be the first thing she'll see. When she gets back here I'll right my wrongs. I'll make her feel as good as she really is, and it won't be just because it's nice to get some ass, it'll be because I want her to feel good. I want her to know I love her without me having to say it. Not yet, anyways.

Not yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator door to the presidential suite of the Lucky 38 flew opened, a red-faced Arcade Gannon burst through, Claire unconscious in his arms. A gash torn down her side was bandaged but bleeding heavily through, the blonde doctor hurried straight for the large master bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Stay with me, Claire." He panted, pulling out various medicines and stimpaks. Sweat beaded on his forehead and trickled down his cheek, it was so damn hot out there, and while Claire wasn't all that big, she was heavy with everything she carried.

Boone looked on through the doorway, he had been sitting in the guest room when they had come in, he hadn't even known who this new guy was.

And he didn't know why he had been carrying Claire.

He didn't like this guy.

"Come on..." Arcade said through gritted teeth. He removed the bandages and cleaned the wound, it was pretty bad. Claire coughed, writhing in the pain it caused her, Rex sat whimpering at the end of the bed.

It took four stimpaks before Arcade could stop the bleeding, he cleaned and applied more medicine to the would before covering it with fresh gauze. He sat on the bed beside her afterwards, running a hand over her forehead.

"You fool." He smiled, grabbing her other hand with his own. "Could have gotten yourself killed out there. You'll be better in no time, I promise."

Boone never moved from the doorway. He watched as Arcade stroked Claire's face, how his hand clamped hers and how she was smiling now. Her eyes were closed but she looked happy.

"Thanks, Arcade." She said, leaning into his hand. "I don't know where I'd be right now without you..."

"Dead, my dear, you'd be dead." He laughed and let go over her hand. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to help myself to something to drink."

Arcade got up from the bed and left the room, giving Boone a silent nod. Boone looked at Claire laying on the bed, and approached her after a few moments.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down where Arcade had been.

"Funny story, it turns out I can't outrun a radscorpion." She said, smiling weakly. "Thank goodness it got me with it's claw and not it's tail though, right?" She laughed and sat up. "Man, those stimpaks are just the greatest things, I don't know how people before the war ever survived without them."

"So who's he?" Boone questioned, jerking his head in Arcade's direction and ignoring the fact she was already recovering from her wound.

"What? Oh, that's Arcade. Arcade Gannon. He's a doctor for the Followers of the Apocalypse. I met him when I was trying to cut a deal with the twins who own the Atomic Cocktail. So he joined me for a while." She laid back down, resting her hands behind her head.

"You wouldn't have even gotten hurt if I was with you." He said coldly, looking away.

"Boone, what's your problem? It's okay, Arcade killed it and brought me straight here, we were just poking around outside Freeside, alright? These things happen." Claire stared at him as he made an effort to keep from looking at her.

"Right, like that shit with the Deathclaw?" He started. "Maybe I should go back to Novac, looks like you found someone who can take care of you." His jaw wad clenched again, a habit Claire had picked up on early on in their companionship. He was pissed.

"I have no idea what you mean, you know you take care of me out there, in the sense that nothing gets near me that is.' She sat back up and rubbed his back with one hand.

"Just looks to me like you two are a little friendly." Boone muttered. Her hand felt good against his tense muscles.

"A little friendly?" I'd like to know what you mean by that." Claire scoffed, taking her hand off him and getting off the bed, circling so Boone was looking at her again. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Seems strange to me you'd leave me here to go running around with some other man. What, I'm not doing it for you anymore? Want a guy who'll be able to say what's on his mind?" Boone felt his cheeks get hot, he was always the jealous type. He didn't want to see that guys face again.

"What the fuck, are you out of your mind?" Claire laughed. "First of all, Arcade is as gay as the day is long, and second of all, how could you think that?" She wrapped her arms around Boone and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You know I'm in love with you, Boone. Even if I didn't say it you'd know. I know you don't love me, but that's beside the point." She sighed a little.

"I do love you." He quietly murmured into the top of her head, slinging an arm around her. "It's just hard for me to say that, or even come to terms with it, you know that." He closed his eyes and took in the scent of her. The sweet, salty smell of sweat mixed with the fresh air of the Mojave.

"Then you know now that you don't have anything to worry about. And you certainly don't have to worry about a guy like Arcade trying to steal me away." Claire moved his arm and got off the bed. "It's getting late anyways, we should get some rest. I'm just going to show Arcade where his bed is." She gingerly ran her fingers down his muscled chest before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Was it something I said?" Arcade asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Claire shook her head and chuckled.

"No, he thought you might have plowed me while we were out traipsing in the desert." She grabbed a bottle of water and chugged half of it effortlessly.

"No offence, beautiful, but you just aren't my type." He joked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll show you where your bed is, . I'm prescribing you some bed rest and a scotch before said bed rest for saving my life. In there." She pointed towards the guest room. Arcade saluted her and went on his way.

He did love her. Claire was so happy she could have exploded. Though she knew she still had to be careful with what she said to Boone, this was a start. And a start was all she could have asked for.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire felt Boone's arms wrapped around her. After their heart-to-heart they had spent a very passionate night together, though Claire tried to stifle most of the noise, she had doubted Arcade's first night in the Lucky 38 had been peaceful. She rolled over and looked at his face; the dark stubble, the chiseled jaw. In a wasteland where handsome men were few and far spread, Claire was happy she was spending her time with such a rarity. Slowly Boone's eyes opened, and the chocolate brown iris' of his eyes locked onto the dark green of her own. She smiled lazily at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Claire asked, putting her hand on his bicep.

"Well enough, you?" He responded. Claire laughed inwardly at his "romantic" side, or lack thereof.

"I did." She closed her eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth, she could feel his top lip twitch in response, as if trying to steal a kiss back.

"I don't mean to point it out, but you've opened up a lot since we started...seeing one another." Claire commented.

"I've come to terms with a lot of things. You helped me." Boone's eyes darted from hers, then back.

"I'm not very good at saying what I think. Never have been."

"Maybe it's because I saw a lot of myself in you. A lot of hurt that I didn't want you to feel. I may hide it well but it's there." She said sounding a little solemn. Silently Boone pulled Claire against his body, holding her tight.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Don't thank me with words, Boone. You know exactly how I feel about you and you know that all I could ask for is you to be with me." Claire said. The room was silent. Boone had told her that he loved her, so why did he seem hesitant now?

"I want to be good enough for you." He said finally. Claire looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You always know what to say and do, me, I'm never sure of myself the way you are. I don't want to let

you down." He was clenching his jaw, though not in anger it had seemed.

"I never said I fell in love with a man who I thought needed to be changed, Boone." Claire began. "I fell in love with you because you're a good person. I know you are. You've made your mistakes like any person has, but you realize them and try to be good. I'm not asking you to pour your heart out..." She tilted her head so her lips ghosted against his, "I just want you to love me the way I love you."

His fingers tangled in her dark blonde hair as he kissed her, his mouth was hot on hers as she rolled on top of him, separating their lips and pressing her forehead against his, looking intently into his eyes.

"We shouldn't do this right now. We have so much to do..." Boone stared up at her and Claire felt his palms slide off her back. He quietly accepted her decision.

"Don't think I'm even close to being finished with you, though." She added, her voice low and sultry. He shifted beneath her. She wanted to check on Arcade before the rag-tag group set out for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Rex trotted along happily amongst his masters. Claire and Gannon lead the way, chatting furiously about science and other jargon that flew directly over Boone's head. He trailed behind them, regarding the desolate waste's that was on their every side. He watched Claire, the way her cheeks dimpled when Gannon had said something that really piqued her interest and brought a bright smile to her face. The way the golden tanned skin of hers looked radiant against the shabby, dirty outfit she wore. A once white tank top, a pair of cargo pants that were loose, clearly a pair she had taken off a body that was larger than her own. Usually she was armoured well, yet it was particularly hot so she had opted out as they exited the Lucky 38.

They began walking along a path that allowed the refuge of cool shadows, rocks that towered above their heads almost blocking out the sun above.

"So then I tried to give her the shot and of course, she vomits everywhere, and I do mean _everywhere_."Gannon said, his voice laced with a tint of disgust. Claire burst into laughter, shaking her head at the thought.

"Oh man, maybe I dodged a bullet not becoming a doctor. I can't say that I-" Rex interrupted her with a frenzy of barking. The three stopped, and for a moment there was absolute dead silence. Boone turned his head slowly. Nothing.

"What's the matter boy?" Claire asked, kneeling on the ground beside the modified canine. "You smell something? Huh? You smell something good around here, boy?" She smiled and scratched behind his ear. Rex whined uneasily.

"What do you think it could be?" Gannon asked.

"Anything, out here anyways." Boone answered, unmoving.

A rock the size of her fist lobbed past Claire's head and struck Rex with a thud, knocking the dog unconscious. With a small scream she jumped to her feet and pulled out her hunting rifle, readying it and turning quickly looking for any sign of an attacker.

Before they could even calculate what was going on a Legion raiding party had descended from the rocks, as if they had materialized within the shadows. Boone turned to shoot at one but subsequently had his gun knocked from his hands with a a start. He turned and hurled a fist at his attacked, only to catch a swift kick to the gut from another. Gannon felt the jab of a pistol on the centre of his back, he raised his hands slowly, staring forward at Boone who was in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Boone!" Claire went to jump at the Legionnaires when she felt two pairs of hands grab her, on pair on each arm gave a sharp yank that knocked her flat on her ass.

"Well, what do we have here?" Claire looked up, one of the Legion was standing above her, his face shadowed, though she recognized his voice. "I deliver the gift of Caesar's pardon and you thank me by killing our party that were dispatched to Bitter Springs." Vulpes lowered himself to a crouch and grabbed Claire by the ponytail, harshly jerking her face close to his. "Fear not, I won't kill you, now yet." Claire jerked trying to fry herself from the grasp of the Legionnaire's behind her and Vulpes in front of her.

"If you stupid Legion fucks think I'm going to help you then you're really stupid." She said, ending her sentence by spitting in Vulpes' face. With a sneer he wiped her saliva away.

"I've got another gift for you, Courier." He spoke. "If Caesar wanted you dead, you would be dead and that I promise you." He trailed a finger down her slender neck. "He told me not to kill you, though I don't plan on letting you leave unscathed." Vulpes turned his head towards the rest of his party. "Hold the men in place." He ordered. He turned his attention back to Claire, a malicious smile on his face.

"Hold her down." He demanded of his Legionnaire's, not removing his steely eyes from Claire's. Her eyes widened in horror as she was forced down, one man holding down her arms while the other moved to pin her ankles. She writhed furiously, trying to kick out but to no avail. She felt the coolness of a hand as Vulpes stroked her cheek.

"Looks like our little rabbit is trapped." He cooed mockingly, taking a blade from his belt. She felt the tip of the knife graze her belly as he sliced upwards, tearing the fabric of her shirt in half. Claire stifled herself from crying out, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of that. Her eyes briefly flashed over to Boone and Arcade. Arcade's eyes were squeezed shut, Boone's lit with a murderous fury that was ever present even through his sunglasses.

"Had you helped Caesar, I believe I would have bought as my own personal toy once you had been branded a slave." Vulpes mused, slipping his knife into the top of her pants, splitting the fabric with ease.

"You say that like I would murder you in your sleep, you pig." She hissed, making another vain attempt to jerk free. Vulpes laughed deeply and brought his face to her, their lips barely touching.

"Let's see how you insult me after I show your companions what you really are, woman." He ran his wet tongue up the side of her neck and Claire shivered in disgust.

"Let me go right now and I won't dismember you like the fucking animal you are." She growled. Vulpes ignored her words and forced himself into her, one hand coming up and grasping her jaw.

"Look at me while I take you, whore." He demanded. Claire tried to writhe him away, desperately trying to wiggle free but found herself glued in place by the iron grip of the Legion members. She squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears pouring out of the corners of her eyes.

"Open your eyes, whore, or I'll have your friends killed." He grunted into her ear, pushing himself in and out tirelessly. Claire forced her eyes open, in her peripherals she could see Boone and Gannon, both with a gun to the head.

Claire struggled to get words out, Vulpes sneered and kept his rhythm.

"Speak up. I can't hear you." He said his voice dripping with malice.

"I should have killed you in Nipton, you piece of shit." She coughed, clenching her teeth. Vulpes placed a hand on her throat and squeeze tightly.

"I might not be able to kill you now, but that does not mean I can't leave you on the edge of death." Claire began coughing, arching her back up vainly.

Boone could feel his hands shaking with rage. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Gannon, who was eyeing him in the same way. With a nod Boone turned and knocked the gun from the Legionnaire's hands, Gannon making the same move almost immediately after. Boone turned and picked up his rifle popping off a single bullet into both their heads before turning and allowing the same favour to the two men holding Claire down.

Vulpes pulled out from her and drew his gun, pressing it against Claire's temple.

"If either of you move a muscle I decorate the sand with the inside of her head." He hissed. Boone and Arcade stood with their guns readied. Claire pressed her legs together, her eyes darting around to see if her own gun was within reach.

Suddenly a loud growl interrupted the intense situation, Rex clamped his jaw around Vulpes' wrist, the gun going off with a start and a bullet narrowly missing the top of Claire's head. She turned to reach her gun when the crack of a rifle exploded behind her. She looked and saw the barrel of a smoking gun, Boone lowered it, his chest heaving with rage. Vulpes lay on the sand next to Claire, a pool of blood spreading from beneath his face which was no doubt obliterated.

Gannon rushed to Claire's side. With a sob she buried her face in her hands, her body shaking as it came to terms with had just transpired. Boone silently approached them, leaning down and picked Claire up in his arms, cradling her against his chest. Her clothes were torn, dried blood caked from her nose to her chin, dirt smeared across her face. Though she had no visible mortal wounds, Claire had been hurt badly.

"Let's get you home." He whispered to her. Gannon looked at the two, Claire looked small in his arms, and Boone looked down at her, the muscles in his neck tight. A man with no words for the woman that loved him, the woman he loved.

No words could be spoken as they shambled back the way they had come. When they arrived back at the hotel, Boone laid Claire on the bed gingerly, changing her from her ruined clothes into a dress he had found in the chest beside the bed.

"Try and get some sleep." He said, holding her head in his lap as Gannon washed her face with a cool, damp cloth.

"Don't leave me..." She cried quietly, her eyes closed. Boone ran his hand over her hair softly.

"I'll be here. I promise."


	12. The Beginning

_Okay, so now I'm going to do a couple of prequel chapters until I decide what to do next _ Enjoy!_

The house Boone and Claire had stumbled upon was a Godsend. After days of walking under the hot sun, seeing the remote shack seemed like a mirage at first. Upon getting to the house and stepping from the blazing heat into a relieving cool, they were surprised to see it was in rather good condition.

"Looks like someone had been living here recently." Claire noted, poking around. There were three rooms in the house: a main living room, a bedroom with an in-tact bed, and a kitchen with some food left behind.

"We should bunk here for a couple days. Recuperate. We're only another day away from the Strip anyways and I want to be in tip-top shape when I see Benny. That is, if I see Benny." She scoffed.

"You think he won't be there?" Boone asked.

"Hard to say. This is a guy who wheels and deals a fair bit. He might make a few stops along the way.

Regardless, we'll just find some way to bide our time if he's not there." Claire gave the knob of the kitchen sink a twist, laughing when water began to sputter out.

"Look at this!" She exclaimed. "Holy Moses, few and far spread are the desert houses with running water!" Claire grabbed a large empty pot from the stove top and filled it with the water, snatching a dish towel with one hand and walking back to the living room with her arms full.

"Quite a liberty, if you ask me." She smiled, peeling off her shirt. Boone's eyes darted away. Claire sat on the couch and dipped the towel in the pot, straining the excess water before beginning to wash her torso. "So nice to feel something that resembles clean. I bet we can find a hotel with running water on the Strip, that way we can have a proper shower." As she unbuckled her pants Boone turned away.

"I'm going to check out the perimeter. Let me know when you finish up in here." He said, exiting the house. Claire smiled to herself and washed away the dirt and sweat that had accumulated on her body.

Claire had called him in after putting on a fresh outfit, the other laid out in the sun to dry after she had washed them. Boone stopped his miniature patrol and came back in the house, wiping sweat away from his forehead.

"I changed the water for you, new towel as well." Claire smiled, tossing him a cloth. He silently picked up the pot of water and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. His shyness didn't bother Claire, she understood how he must feel. It would be a lie to deny that she found him attractive, but not enough to put any moves on him. He almost never spoke, and when he did his words were few, not something she took personally given his stoic manner. The only thing Claire felt bad about was how she would go on and on, talking about her family, talking about her experiences and what she thought while he quietly listened. For all she knew, he hated it, but never said anything. She prepared something for them to eat before she tucked in for the evening.

Boone woke with a start. His ears has been trained to pick up on small disturbances, and hearing Claire cry out was far from small. He leapt off the couch and peered into the bedroom where she slept. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her temples with her palms before laying back down and shifting into the fetal position. The behaviour didn't surprise Boone all that much, she would toss and turn almost constantly at night, probably from nightmares but he never asked. Didn't want to impose, also didn't want her getting all emotional on him. He sat in the chair in the corner of the bedroom, crossing his ankles and his arms, closing his eyes attempting to fall asleep. The sound of unrest made Boone open his eyes again as Claire mumbled and turned over in her bed. Her mouth was pulled into a pout, her brow was furrowed as if she was upset. With a heavy sigh, Boone leaned down and unlaced his boots, shaking his head. After removing the combat boots he approached the bed, looking down at Claire as she slept restlessly. He crawled onto the mattress beside her, on top of the light blanket as opposed to underneath. With one arm he pulled Claire against his body, staring up at the ceiling as he did so.

"Boone?" He heard her ask, half awake. "What're you doing?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep." He replied, closing his eyes. He felt her cozy up against him, and soon enough felt the steady rise and fall that indicated she had fallen asleep.

It was the first time she had slept well since being shot by Benny.


End file.
